Currently, system administrators that manage large complex webs of interconnected systems manually schedule system downtime. During system downtime, the system administrator may install software patches and other security enhancing features on the system.
Currently, system administrators also manually search and locate software patches that are relevant to systems under their supervision.
The current methods and system for patching system may destabilize the complex web. For example, two or more system administrators may take multiple systems offline at the same time. Absence of the multiple systems may degrade quality of service delivered by the complex web. Furthermore, while one or more systems are offline, an event may trigger a spike in demand for computational resources of systems within the complex web. System administrators may be unaware, or unable, to bring offline systems online fast enough to prevent degradation in the quality of service provided by the complex web.
Additionally, system administrators may not be aware that a new software patch is available for systems under their supervision. Within larger networks, and certainly within complex webs, a system administrator may not be able to fully appreciate potential ramifications on the larger network when taking a target system offline. Nor may system administrators be able to ascertain an ideal time-window during which to take a system offline.
It would be desirable provide technical improvements to the operation and security of large complex webs of 200,000 to 2,000,000 interconnected systems. It would also be desirable to provide technical improvements to the operation of software and hardware deployed in such complex webs.